


A Dumb Idea

by asparasa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, I am shameless, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, ho boy, rubs my grubby hands together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparasa/pseuds/asparasa
Summary: This was a dumb idea… Possibly the dumbest idea she’d had. Period. This all started a couple of weeks ago with the use of Guzma’s laptop and lets just state her boy was not good at keeping things secret.





	A Dumb Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opossumm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossumm/gifts).



> A gift for my most beautiful friend. If you haven't already go read Skin Deep! Which is where her character Ayla is from and the universe this is set in. Ohohoho ;3c
> 
>  
> 
> Love, A.

This was a dumb idea… Possibly the dumbest idea she’d had. Period. Ayla was currently sprawled out on their bed self-tied to the head post with an assortment of toys she didn’t fully know how to use scattered around her. She may have gone overboard. This all started a couple of weeks ago with the use of Guzma’s laptop and lets just state her boy was not good at keeping things secret. As she opened the laptop she noticed the web browser had been left open with one of the tabs titled Black Door. Out of curiosity she clicked on it and was hit with a paused video of young women in bondage and blindfolded kneeling on something. She couldn’t help it, she clicked play. 

Fast forward three weeks, a lot of online shopping and one lingerie fitting later Ayla lay waiting for Guzma draped in black and gold. Guzma’s colours. Her thoughts drifted… _Oh god what if he was just curious, what if he thinks I’m being weird. No, now Ayla calm down I’m sure we can just laugh about it… Hahahahaahaa yeah._

Ayla had managed to convince Plumeria to drag Guzma out for the day without giving to much away. At least she hoped, with the amount she blushed through the encounter Plumeria could probably figure it out, but she didn't say. Just smirked and agreed.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the latch to their apartment turning. Guzma’s tell-tale roughness, sound of shoes being kicked onto the floor, a coat being slumped, a bag rustling. Ayla shivered, she was excited. A coil in her stomach tightened; Guzma had taken a lead in that part of their relationship, helping her explore and learn what she liked but she wanted this, reclaiming it and testing herself to take a hold of that part of her life was so invigorating. Deep down she knew she wasn’t just doing this for Guzma, but for herself as well.

‘Baby girl, I’m back. Hey, hey, looky they had these fuckin’ rad biscuits on offer and they look real-- Nice--’ Guzma’s speech had been cut short with the following clunk of the offending biscuits hitting the floor.

‘Uh, hey?’ Oh god she hadn’t planned for what she was actually going to say, nervously squirming. _Fuck I’ve freaked him out, no it’s okay we can laugh this off it’ll be fine, fine, fine…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Guzma once again.

‘Darlin’ you… For me? How’d you? Fuck, you look, I mean.’ He stumbled through his words, not sure where to look. Flushed and rosy. ‘Do you know what this means? Ayla, I want ya to be happy and that’s enough, you ain’t gotta do this for me.’

As he spoke he stepped forward kneeling on the bed and started to untie her, still flushed but his face serious.

‘G, I’m not. I mean I found out about this because you’re not that great at hiding your… Porn. And yeah at first, I wanted to do something for you, impress you. But that turned into something more. Yes, I want to impress you, but for me...’ She couldn’t look him in the eye as she flexed her newly freed wrists. ‘because the thought of that well…’ Ayla drifted of not able to finish her train of thought, she felt embarrassed, like a scolded child after being found doing something they weren’t supposed to. She thought she may cry.

‘Oh no, oh Sweet Pea. Shit, fuck don’t cry. No, fuck I’m bad at this. I ain’t mad, you ain’t in trouble. You… You really want this?’ His voice low and hushed, cradling her cheek. Ayla nods. ‘Okay.’

He watched her reaction as her hand slowly crept up to meet his. She could practically feel her insides vibrating.

‘Right, Sweet Pea, I gotta know you understand how this works. And baby girl, I can see you’ve done your research – God I love you. Safewords: red and everything stops, you got all the power Darlin’. Yellow if we’re getting close to your limit and green if everythins’ dandy. You got that?’

Ayla felt dazed. Guzma stood off the bed, an intensity in his gaze showing a shift, like something had rightfully popped into place.

‘Ayla. Answer me.’

The Guzma in front of her predatory; she’d never felt so intimidated and adored at the same time. She thought he might eat her alive and she’d never wanted anything more.

‘I understand, G.’ God was that her voice, she didn’t she could sound like. When did she drop an octave? She squirmed, struggling to maintain eye contact with Guzma.

‘I knew you would, god you’re so good for me ya’ know that. I’m going to tie you up now.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I'm looking foreward to posting part 2!! Sorry for the cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait for the smut, ya' filthy animals. All kudos and comments are sooooo appreciated!
> 
> Love, A


End file.
